The Sound of Silence
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: You do not know silence like a cancer grows. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening, people writing songs that voices never share…and no one dare disturb the sound of silence. AxelRoxas


**A/N****: **Yeah it started as a one shot that I had promised then it just kina became this. Enjoy.

**Warning****:** Yaoi or boy boy love, abuse, drugs, possible implied sex, language, suicide and or attempts, and I think Sora may be a _little_ occ…yeah…

**Summary****:** You do not know silence like a cancer grows. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening, people writing songs that voices never share…and no one dare disturb the sound of silence. AxelRoxas

**Disclaimer****:** Thanks a heap Coyoteugly this disclaimer sucks worse than your abandonment. Just rub in the fact I own nothing. Jerks!

**Dedication****:** For keybladeninja this is your promised one shot that ended up something different entirely. None the less I hope you enjoy it and thanks for your reviews on ACTF.

_The Sound of Silence_

_Chapter one__-_

"_**Hello, darkness my old friend I've come to talk to you again"**_

_There fighting again. No surprise I guess._ Roxas thought to himself, it was like this every night his parents yelling back and forth it was only a matter of moments before his father would slam the front door and leave the house. It always ended that way, and then Roxas would have only a matter of moments before the pain started. His mother would be in a foul mood.

Roxas looked over and glared at his twin brother who was baling music in his ears with some bran new headphones. Roxas really hated his brother, he could just tune this all out, never mattered to him. Sora was never on the wrong end of there parents rage. Oh no it was always Roxas while Sora could do no wrong. Even if Sora did wrong it was Roxas's fault.

_Why, why do they only hate me, how come Sora gets off so easy, so pain free._ Roxas heard the door slam it didn't really matter anymore, If something were to happen and perfect little Sora were to disappear the whole town would be in an uproar. But no one would miss Roxas, no one would even notice if he was gone, that is until someone needed a punching bag.

Suddenly the bedroom door banged open, just like every night, Sora turned to his side to face the wall so it was as if noting was happening, just like every night. Roxas ground his teeth if frustration. "ROXAS, GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZZY ASSHOLE! AND GO DOWNSTAIRS TO THE FUCKING KITCHEN!"

Roxas stood up his legs trembling as he moved toward the kitchen, he cautiously moved around his mother. When he was almost out of the door he felt a rough shove from behind, and he stumbled forward and whacked his head on the wall. When he looked behind him he saw his mother glaring at him and his brother actually watching with dead eyes.

"MOVE YOUR ASS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH!" His mother yelled. Roxas saw his brother get up off his bed and felt a flicker of hope, and then he chastised himself for it. He guessed he knew all along Sora was just standing up to close the door.

Roxas scampered downstairs as quickly as he could, hoping to lessen his mothers rage, a vain hope. Roxas stood in the kitchen waiting for the beating to begin, that was actually the best part, he liked it a lot better then the long speech his mother always gave him, it hurt to know it was true. Hurt worse than the beatings if you ask him, but no one did ask him, because no one cared.

His mother entered the room looking angry, not that that was anything new. "You know it's all you fault." Roxas knew but he still flinched, "If you weren't here then your father and I would never fight. There is no room for you in this family; there is no room for you in this house. Never the less I let you stay out of the goodness of my heart, and yet you still insist to cause trouble." Roxas looked at the floor, "You don't know how lucky you are to have a roof over your head. No one else would ever take in a lying trouble maker like you. Of course no one could ever love a thing like you but I am kind enough to tolerate you." Tears had begun to fall from his face, "But do you even thank me for caring for your sinful body, your sinful mind, your sinful soul."

There was only a short pause, then he herd his mothers chair scrape across the floor. But he felt no hands or feet hitting him, and nothing was being thrown. Suddenly Roxas heard a drawer open. _Oh God please no!_

"Take off your shirt." Roxas looked up to see her holding a knife; he shuttered but took of his shirt none the less. Scars covered his torso but they were almost invisible under his burses. She moved forward with a purpose grabbing his forehead and slamming it into the cabinets as she shoved him to the floor.

Roxas held back a groan of pain; he knew that he would not be able to stop from screaming as the knife would slice his skin for hours, so he would not let her know that every action she did hurt him. The knife caved a wavy line from his shoulder to his pants line, Roxas bit his lip, the his mother glared at him and slid the knife across a sensitive bruise; Roxas was only moments from losing his control. Roxas felt his mother's leg collide with his balls. And his blood curdling scream was released, and then Roxas lost his hold on consciousness.

_Hello darkness, its me again thanks for being here for me. I need your relief your freedom. I might be here a while…_

Down the street a young teen with spiky red hair stopped mid-stride clutching the box he had been going to carry into his new house. A terrifying scream filled the air, and his heart stopped. He looked for people to come running to inspect the scream, but no one did but the lights in almost everyone's house turned off._ The Fuck? What the hell is going on?_

His parents came rushing out to make sure he was ok. "Axel come inside." They called. But all he could do was stair at the darkness in bewilderment. Why had his family been the only ones to notice, or worse yet the only ones to react? Something was off here. If he hadn't been opposed moving here before, he was now.

There was a sinister chill in the air that shook deep into his bones. Something was wrong in this neighborhood, in its very air, it made him want to vomit. _It feels like as if ice water had been splashed on everything._ He thought, and then shuttered, _fire and water do not normally mix…well I'll make them mix._ The thought comforted him a bit. So he continued back to the house he had his first day of school tomorrow. And he needed to be rested, how else could he torment all the people who thought they wanted to be his friend.

Well there you go this is the first chapter, and yes I know it's short. But trust me I'm only planning on this one to be short, the others will be longer. And actually I had planed on this one being shorter but then I was like, no I have to put Axel in the first chapter so umm yeah. Review, tell me what you think. And FYI I need at least three reviews to up date. Anyway TTYL.


End file.
